A Battle Warrior Christmas
by Lexvan
Summary: It's Christmas and the boys are doing their thing as they bust some crooks during the holidays.  And on Christmas Eve, they have to stop the jacking of some toys for orphans.  Can they do it and make Christmas happy for some kids?  Reda it to find out.


_**A Battle Warrior Christmas**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I don't own YouTube or Toys "R" Us either.**

**Warning: This is based off the events from my _"The Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors"_ story. If you haven't read that story, then I suggest you do before reading this one.**

**And now, on with the story!**

It was a snowy, cold December night, as our four heroes, the Mystic Battle Warriors, were doing what they do when they're not fighting some kind of evil on Earth or another world. Patrolling the city jumping rooftop to rooftop. First there was Eric Lyndon, who is known as Rush. Nigel Ashcroft, who is known as Strenght. Martin Tubbs, who is known as Flight. And Angelo Vanders, who is known as Power. In the past few nights, there have been a string of store robberies. Most of them have been in department stores for their electronics and toys. And seeing as it was the holidays, a lot of stores got hit. So, the boy decided to do what they do best. Bust the bad guys! Which brings us to now, where our heroes are on a apartment building, looking down at a gang of crooks who are robbing a toy store for the latest games and toys.

"Look at them.", Angelo said. "Going as fast as they can."

"Hoping the cops don't bust them.", Eric said.

"As well as the mystery men who've been busting other crooks.", Nigel said with a smirk.

"Not knowing the beating they're about to get.", Martin said.

"It's time for some Seasons Beatings, guy!", Nigel said.

"Let's do it guys!", Angelo said as they prepared to jump down from the roof of the apartment building.

_As for the crooks..._

"Hurry it up, boys!", one of the crooks said as he placed a box in the moving truck they stole. "The sooner we get this job done, the better!"

"I here you Franky!", another crook said. "I don't want to get caught by the cops either!"

"Forget the cops, Stu!", another crook said. "I'm nore worried about those four guys that have been busting the other jobs our other members have tried to pull off."

"You boys really believe that crap, Joey!", Franky said. "It's just some rumors that the cops are spreading to scre us off!"

"I don't know, Franky.", Stu said. "I heard they were four guys in hoodies going around busting our boys and leaving them tied up for the cops to take away!"

"Well, if they're real, I'd like to see them show themselves!", Franky said with a laugh. "They're twenty of us, and four of them! We'd take them out before they know it!"

"Oh really?"

The crooks turned around to see four guys in different colored hoodies. One was brown, another was gray, while another one was blue, and the last one was black. Their faces were hidden by their hoods.

"Who the heck are you punks?", Franky asked.

"I-i-i-it's them Franky!", one of the crooks said. "The four guys that I told you about!"

"Oh really?", Franky said. "I got a surprise for you boys!"

Franky then let out a whistle, calling out a bunch of his fellow crooks.

"Let's see you punks survive this!", Franky said with a smirk.

"Four of us, twenty of them.", Nigel said smirking. "NO biggie."

"That's five for each of us.", Eric said smirking.

"Let's get this over with.", Angelo said. "We do need our sleep."

"No complaints here.", Martin said before they charged at the crooks.

_Ten minutes later..._

One Officer Tom Lair pulls up to the crime scene where two other patrol cars are. He gets out and sees two of his fellow officers looking down at twenty crooks tied up in four groups of five.

"Let me guess.", Tom said. "Our mystery crime fighters?"

"Yep.", one of the other officers said.

"There were four of them, man!", one of the crooks said. "They were so fast, that we could barely touch them!"

"Call the paddy wagon.", Tom said to one of the other officers.

Just then, a new van pulled up to the scene. The news crew then got out of then van and walked up towards the cops.

"Oh great. The press.", one of the officers said. "What now?"

"I'll handle this.", Tom said.

"This is Tammy Thompson of Channel 7 News, on the scene of what looks like an attempted robbery, stopped once again by the mystery crime fighters.", Tammy said. "And here we have one of the officers on the scene. Excuse me, officer, but can you tell us what happened hear? Was it the mystery crime fighters that have been stopping most of the robberies that have been going on lately? And if so, what do you think of all this?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I think.", Tom said.

_The next day at school..._

"Well, last night was fun.", Nigel said as he and the other Battle Warriors entered the school grounds. "We stopped a store robbery, and five muggings."

"Not bad for a nights work.", Eric said. "Even though the city doesn't really know about us."

"And that's a good thing.", Martin said as they entered the school. "If the cops were to find out about us, the military will take us and do all kinds of experiments on us."

"If they can catch us that is.", Nigel said.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen.", Angelo said as they walked into the Lunch Hall. "And with our skills, no ones going to catch us."

*SMACK!*

"Hello, Bonehead!", came a familiar voice.

"Dang, Will!", Angelo yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know.", Will said innocently as she rocked back and forth with her hands behind her back. "How about being on YouTube."

"What is she talking about?", Nigel asked Matt as the others came walking up to them.

"You have to see it for yourself, dude.", Matt said as they all sat at their table.

"See what?", Martin asked.

"This.", Taranee said as she showed the boys what she had on her laptop.

The boys looked to see themselves stopping some muggers from robbing an elderly couple. The view then turned to show a two boys in their bedroom. One was Asian the other African-American.

"No way, dude!", the Asian boy said.

"That has to be those crime fighters from the news!", the African-American boy said. "We so got to put this on YouTube!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Eric said.

"Nope!", Hay Lin said.

"You guys are Internet stars!", Cornelia said quietly. "Look at all the views you've got."

"Over a million!", Nigel said.

"Over a million.", Taranee said as she closed her laptop.

"This is so wrong.", Martin said.

"It's not so bad.", Cassidy said.

"With all our training, two kids catch us busting some muggers!", Angelo said.

"It's always where you least expect it.", Elyon said.

"Well, it can't get any worse.", Martin said.

"Actually, it can.", Irma said.

"What do you mean?", Martin said as Irma pulled out her radio.

"It's been on the news almost every few minutes.", Irma said as she turned to the news channel.

"This is Tammy Thompson of Channel 7 News, on the scene of what looks like an attempted robbery, stopped once again by the mystery crime fighters.", Tammy said. "And here we have one of the officers on the scene. Excuse me, officer, but can you tell us what happened hear? Was it the mystery crime fighters that have been stopping most of the robberies that have been going on lately? And if so, what do you think of all this?"

"I'll tell you exactly what I think.", Tom said. "I think these crime fighters are nothing more than a bunch of vigilantes that need to stay out of police business and leave the crime fighting to the ones trained to do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do my job!"

"There you have it.", Tammy said. "The police don't like what these mystery crime fighter are doing for the city. But in my opinion, they need to put them on their salary. This is Tammy Thompson for Channel 7 News."

"Was that your dad?", Martin asked.

"Oh, yeah.", Irma said as she turned off her radio and put it away. "Him and the other cops aren't to happy with you guys."

"Well, we're still going to do what we do.", Nigel said.

"Just be careful, okay.", Taranee said as she grabbed Nigel's hand. "I don't want to see you get caught."

"If we do get caught, I hope your mom isn't our judge, T.", Eric said to Taranee.

"I can see how that'll go.", Angelo said. "We'll be up the river so quick, it won't even be funny!"

"Very funny you guys.", Taranee said.

"We're only joking around, Taranee.", Nigel said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We'll be careful, I promise."

"Unless some kids catch you on film again.", Matt joked.

"It could happen.", Angelo said. "Especially on Christmas Eve."

"What's happening then?", Cassidy asked.

"Well, Toys "R" Us is donating some game systems, games, and toys to an orphanage.", Martin explained. "They stuff they're donating is worth some money."

"So, you guys are going to keep watch over the store.", Will figured.

"Yep.", Nigel said. "The truck will be at the store at seven and will leave at seven thirty."

"Which means we'll be able to make it to your Christmas party, Cornelia.", Eric said.

"You guys had better be there!", Cornelia said. "There's fashionably late, and then there's just plain late! So. Don't. Be. Late."

"Yes ma'am!", the four Battle Warriors said playfully with a salute.

Just then the bell rung, signaling the beginning of school. The students then headed for classes.

"Man I'm glad tomorrow is the beginning of Winter Break!", Will said as she walked along side Matt.

"I hear you there.", Angelo said as he walked along side Elyon. "No school for a whole week and a half!"

"Which means more time with our ladies.", Martin said as he held Irma's hand.

"And hopefully no trouble on any of the known worlds.", Irma said.

"One can hope.", Hay Lin said.

_Christmas Eve, at Toys "R" Us..._

"So far, so good.", Eric said as they watched the truck being loaded from on top of the store foor. "We might get lucky and be able to make it to Corny's party."

"Let's hope we're that lucky.", Martin said.

"If something happens, we kick criminal butt and head to Corny's party.", Angelo said.

"Looks like we're going to get some action tonight, guys.", Nigel said. "Look!"

The boys looked down to see some cars pull up and some men jump out of the car just when the people loading the truck just got finished. There were ten men in total.

"We'll take it from here fellas!", one of the crooks said as the other crooks walked up to the truck.

"You can't take this truck!", one of the employees said.

"Watch us.", one of the crooks said.

"But, this stuff is for children at the orphanage!", another employee said. "Come on man! It's Christmas Eve!"

"Now what kind of crooks would we be if we were to let a prime chance like this past us by?", the lead crook asked with a smirk.

"Smart ones!"

The crooks turned to see four guys in different colored hoodies jump down in front of the truck.

"Aw. crap!", the leader said. "It's those four vigilantes Franky called and told me about! Let's book boys!"

Eight of the crooks then charge at the Battle Warriors while the lead crook and one of his men got in the truck and got ready to drive off. Martin took two of the crooks down with a jumping split kick, while Nigel took one down with an uppercut, and another with a punch in the gut. Eric sweep kicked one and took another one down with a back-flip kick, and Angelo took the last two down with a double roundhouse kick.

"That takes care of these goons.", Nigel said.

"And now for the other two in the truck.", Angelo said.

But before they could go after them, the truck started.

"So long suckers!", the lead crook said before speeding off in the truck.

"Oh no he didn't", Angelo snapped. "Let's go, guys!"

"Call, the cops!", Nigel told the employees that were watching the whole thing.

The boys hit the rooftops, chasing after the truck, hoping to stop them before the cops show up. But just their luck the cops were soon there chasing after the truck.

"Well, this is just great!", Eric said as they jumped rooftop to rooftop. "What do we do now?"

"We could let the cops take it from here!", Martin said.

Just then, four cars came riding up and started banging against the two cop cars, trying to knock them off the road.

"Looks like they might need our help!", Nigel said.

"We'll take care of the cars first.", Angelo said. "Then we'll take care of the truck!"

"Let's do it!", Eric said before the four of them jumped down from the rooftops and onto the truck.

They each then jumped onto one of the cars.

"Aw, great!", the four of them said as the cars began to swerve side to side.

Thinking quickly, Angelo pulled out his swords and stabbed the hood of the car he was on taking out the engine, slowing the car down.

"Showoff!", Nigel said as Angelo jumped from the car onto the truck. "Two can play that game!"

Nigel then pulled out his halberd and stabbed it into the hood of the car he was on. As it slowed down, he jumped to the top of the truck. Eric, using his super-speed, reachin and pulled the keys out of the car ignition.

"See ya, fells!", Eric teases as he dangles the keys before them before jumpiong to the truck with Nigel and Angelo.

"You'll get a bang out of this!", Martin said as he threw a energy charged disc at the hood of the car he was on blowing up the engine.

Martin then jumped to the truck with the others.

"Well, that takes care of them!", Eric said.

"And now for the idiots in the truck!", Eric said as he and Angelo made their way to the front of the truck.

Once at the front of the truck, Angelo was on the driver's side, while Eric was on the passenger's side. They then reached down and pulled out the two crooks that were in the truck.

"Whoa!", the lead crook yelled as he was pulled out.

"Hey, man!", the other crook yelled as he was yanked out.

Martin then jumped in and took control of the truck and stopped it. Once it stopped, the boys knocked the two crooks out and left them on top of the truck just as the cops pulled up. They boys then left the scene without being scene.

"Next stop, Corny's party!", Eric said as they jumped the rooftops of the city.

At the Hale's residents...

"Where are they?", Taranee questioned as she Irma, Hay Lin, and Elyon waited for their boyfriends to show up.

"You don't think anything happened to them, do you?", Hay Lin asked with worry.

"They better have some excuse!", Irma said.

"Maybe something happened at the store.", Elyon figured.

"Maybe.", Irma said getting worried herself. "I just hope they don't get caught."

"Now why would you think that?"

Irma turned to see Martin standing behind her.

"Martin!", Irma said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey you!", Eric said as he stood behind Hay Lin.

"Eric!", Hay Lin said happily as she hugged him.

"Hey, Taranee.", Nigel said as he stood next to Taranee.

"Hey.", Taranee said as they smiled at each other.

"Hey, Ellie.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Elyon from behind.

"Glad you could make it.", Elyon said as she placed her hands over his.

"So, what tool you guys so long?", Will asked as she and Matt came walking up to them.

"A little trouble.", Martin replied.

"That turned into a chase.", Eric said.

"But we handled it.", Angelo said.

"And now we're here.", Nigel finished.

"So, care to explain that.", Matt said pointing to the TV.

"This is Tammy Thompson of Channel 7 News reporting live from the Toys "R" Us, where a robbery took place.", Tammy said. "But once again, it was quickly ended by the four mystery heroes that have been busting most of the city's crooks and vandals. I'm happy to say that the truck carrying the toys has been delivered to the orphanage, where the children there will be having a happy Christmas morning. Here we have on of the employees that saw the mystery heroes in action. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Aw, man! It was freaking sick, dude!", the employee said. "I thought I was toast when these four guys came from out of no where! They beat these eight crooks like it was nothing! Then the other two crooks took off in the truck, and one of the four guys was like "Call the cops!" and then chased after the truck from the rooftops! It was awesome, man! Freaking sick!"

"And there you have it.", Tammy said. "Once again the four mystery heroes have brought criminals to justice. And made the holidays for the orphans of our city a good one. Many think these young men are nothing more than a bunch of vigilantes. But in my opinion, they're heroes that watch over the city. And to those heroes I say thank you. This is Tammy Thompson, for Channel 7 News."

The TV then went back to the show that was showing before the news interruption.

"I knew those dudes were real!", one of the party guest said.

"I wonder who they are.", a boy said.

"I wonder if they're cute.", a girl said.

"They can save me anytime.", another girls said with a smile.

"Show how does it feel to be famous?", Cornelia asked as she and Caleb walked up to the group.

"Ha, ha! Very funny.", Nigel said.

"So what are you going to do now?", Caleb asked.

"No clue.", Martin said. "But right now I say we party!"

"Now you're talking!", Irma said as they all went and danced to the slow music. "Merry Christmas, Martin."

"Merry Christmas, Irma.", Martin said before they shared a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Taranee.", Nigel said as he held Taranee close.

"Merry Christmas, Nigel.", Taranee said softly before they kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Will.", Matt said.

"Merry Christmas.", Will said before they kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Hay Lin.", Eric said as he and Hay Lin held on to each other as they danced to the slow music.

"Merry Christmas, Eric.", Hay Lin said with a smile before they shared a loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cornelia.", Caleb said smiling as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my brave knight.", Cornelia said before they shared a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas. Angelo.", Elyon said as they looked each other in the eyes and saw the feelings they have for each other.

"Merry Christmas, Elyon.", Angelo said before they shared a loving kiss.

As the Battle Warriors enjoyed themselves at the party with their girlfriends and friends, they felt pretty proud of themselves for making Christmas happy for the orphans of the city. And in the end, that's what mattered most. Bringing joy and happiness to those who need it most.

_**This is the Mystic Battle Warriors, and all their friends, wishing all those out there a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**A/N: Well, that's my Christmas story for the Battle Warriors! I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing it. I had to put some action it, cause they're heroes. Kicking butt is what they do best. So again, I hope it was to your liking.**

**Please review.**


End file.
